Beauty and the Geek
by Quacklemore
Summary: Suppose someone had these friends. And the friends had a secret. So let's say this secret caused these friends to ignore the someone for sometime. And let us pretend that this someone found out this secret and is now fighting against the supernatural alongside their friends and crush. And suppose that "someone" is me, Beatrice Channer.
1. Chappie1

I held my books close to my chest as if my life depended on it. I kept my gaze low and , my feet were walking at a fast pace. After my encounter with the tall and rude blonde, I was past thinking anyone would be nice to me, even though this is high school. But hey! A teen can dream! I'd been wondering around for the longest, searching for the Front Office so that I could get my schedule, and so far it's proven itself to be nonexistent. I made a sharp left.

"Ow!" I fell flat on my sorry behind and my books scattered around me. "E, look!" Hottie at twelve o'clock!" I looked up and saw two boys with dark brown hair. One was reaching down to help me up while the taller one stood there, smiling like a fool. "Sorry about that. We didn't see you." The short one said. "Oh, its okay. It was mainly my fault. I, uh, did it earlier." I said sheepishly, referring to the tall blonde. "Fall on your butt?" Tall boy asked. I smiled in amusement. "Well not exactly."

"I'm Ethan." He held his hand out. "Beatrice." As we touched, Ethan froze. "Are you okay?" I questioned after retreating. He looked at me awkwardly. "Y-yeah, Im fine." His teen friend glanced between Ethan and I before introducing himself. "I'm Benny, but you can call me anytime." He said with a wink. I pursed my lips in attempt not to laugh. And I succeeded. "Alright, can one of you show me to the front office?" "I will!"

A blond boy literally came out of nowhere, making us all jump. Sighing, Benny turned to face the hyperactive blond. "Rory, how many times have we told you not to do that?! If I have a heart attack one day, Rory, I swear-" Rory shrugged. "Sorry, dude. I gotta take this babe to the office. Later!" "Bye Ethan, bye Anytime!" I smirked as Benny dropped his jaw and stated, "Thats not what I meant!"

Rory took hold of my arm and lead me to the one place I'd been looking for this whole morning- the Front Office. "Thanks, Rory. Uh, see you around?" He smiled goofily at the idea. "Yeah! Hey, I never got your name." He said with sudden realisation. "Oh! Right, I'm Beatrice." He took my hand and brought it up to his lips. "Goodbye, milady." He kissed my knuckles then left. I smiled, shook my head, then walked into the office.

"Good Morning, what can I do for you?" The lady at the front desk had her greying hair put into a neat bun with elegant loose curls framing her face. She pushed up her red rimmed glasses and stared gingerly at me. "Oh, well Im new here and-" She held up a hand. "Say no more. Beatrice Channer, correct?" I nodded. "I have your schedule right here. Have a great first day, sweetie." She handed me my much needed paper and I left with a goodbye.

"Never underestimate the power of superman!" I practically screamed. "Superman is too retro! Batman's where it's at!" Rory and I were arguing over which superhero was better. "Can you two please stop yelling for one second?" Ethan asked as the four of us continued to walk home. "No!" My blond friend and I yelled in unison. We continued and even got Benny and Ethan involved.

"Mm, this is my house. See y'all tomorrow?" Benny and Ethan nodded then walked off after saying their byes'. I unlocked my front door and stepped in. "Honey I'm home!" I joked as I took off my converse and shuffled around until my grandmother came from the kitchen. "Hi, dear. How was your first day?" I shrugged and looked around. "Woah, grams, how'd you unpack all the boxes? Before I left, this place was a boxy wonderland!" She smiled knowingly. "I had some old-time friends come over and help me. Now, don't edge around my question. Answer it, and I want everything in detail." I sat on the couch and she mimicked my moves. Once I got comfortable, I told her everything-in detail- about my day.

"Sounds interesting." She commented once I was done. "Yup. Well, I'm gonna go take a shower." I told her while I stretched." She nodded then got up and went to the kitchen. "I'm going to make dinner, so hurry up, Beatrice!"

* * *

The next few weeks were good. I made a few friends, including Benny, Ethan, and their hyperactive friend Rory. Today was weird though. After school, I'd usually hang out with the boys, but they left school in a hurry. "What? Wait! Guys! Slow down!" I called out as I ran after them. "Sorry, Bea! We really can't hang out today!" Ethan shouted over his shoulder. I stopped, huffing and puffing and placed my hands on me knees as I tried to take in as much air as possible. "And please, don't bother calling cause we can't handle distractions right now." Ethan informed.

"Why?" I asked as Benny hopped on his bike. He thought about my question for a second before looking at me over his shoulder and saying, "Some... very important project that we're.. uh, working on." Benny nodded, satisfied with his answer and the duo sped away. I stalked off in the same direction, going to my house. I took out my phone and texted Rory as I walked home, asking him if he wanted to hang out. He replies after I arrive home, accepting my invitation and asks where I live. Giving him the address, I wait for him by the front door.

I walk into the kitchen and hug my Grandma. "Hey Grams, can I have a friend over? It's a guy." She nods and I let go. "As long as you go in the living room and not upstairs. I don't think I need a mini Beatrice Channer in the house because one's enough." She chuckles as I roll my eyes playfully. "I'm kidding, darling. But I'm serious about you two staying in the living room, right where I can see you." I nod and thank her.

"I'm sorry it took me so long. I kept getting lost and Benny and Ethan needed me for a moment, too." I knit my brows, tilting my head to the side. "But I thought they were working on an important project and didn't want to be bothered." I said, closing the door behind Rory as I lead him to the couch. "Really? They must've lied to you 'cause when I got there, they weren't working on a project." I shook my head. I can't believe those two. I thought we were friends, too! I glared at the floor and plopped down on the couch.

"Um, Bea? Are you ok? You look really upset..." I pouted and stopped glaring at the ground. Looking up at Rory, I smiled and shook my head. "No, I'm good. So, wanna watch TV? A movie?" Rory sat next to me, like _really_ close and smiled. "A movie, Bea." I smiled back and scooted a bit away from him. "Well, I guess you pick the movie and I'll go get the popcorn." I suggested. Getting up, I head to the kitchen, cupboard, then grabbed a pack of popcorn. I followed the steps and waited patiently for it to be done. "I picked one!" Rory called from the living room. "That's nice! Don't tell me the name because I want to be surprised!" I informed as the snack finished heating. "Okay." He answered as he came in the kitchen and offered to carry the bowl filled with buttery goodness. Before I could tell him that can do it on my own, he grabbed it and took off towards the couch.

I squirmed around the couch uncomfortable when I saw the Rory picked a romance movie and tried a few times to put his arm around me. "Well, bye Rory! See at school tomorrow!" I rushed him out the door as soon as the movie finished. Going up to my room, I got out my PJ's and took a shower. I dried my long brown hair with a towel the best I could and sat on my bed as I stared aimlessly at objects in my room, thinking about what the real reason why Benny and Ethan lied to me. Maybe they don't want to be my friends anymore? What if they just wanted some space? Or maybe Rory was the one lying?

I decided that it was either the first or second, thinking Rory's too innocent to lie to me. I laid down and closed my eyes, trying really hard to fall asleep, but it doesn't work until an hour later.

The next morning, I do everything I needed to do then head out the front door. "Bye, Grams!" I yell out as I close the front door. I see Benny and Ethan coming my way and choose the speed up, ignoring them If they don't want to be my friends any more or need space, they should have told me the truth.

Most of the school day passed by good... ish. Ethan and Benny kept asking me what was wrong during the beginning of the day. By lunch time, they caught my drift. I steered clear of them until the end of the day. One the first day of school I noticed that my locker happens to be by Ethan's and Bennys and today, I had tried my hardest not to have to go there in between classes. I ended up with my back and shoulders hurting like crazy and I guess now is a good time to put most of my books into my locker.

As the two boys left theirs, I casually went to mine, hoping they wouldn't notice me. "Hey, Beatrice. Why were you avoiding us today?" Darn it. So much for going unnoticed. "I was avoiding you because yesterday you lied to me. You said you a project to do and you didn't. Rory came over and said that you lied. So, I just thought that maybe you guys needed some space." I answered truthfully. "No, no. W-we don't need any space. We just had something to do, like, best friend bonding time?" Benny smiled hopefully at me. Sighing and hanging my head, I felt my cheeks heat up. I was wrong and ignored them without asking for confirmation first. What kind of friend am I?

They weren't mad at me, therefore, when I apologized on our way to Ethan's house, they didn't accept it, claiming that everything was OK and that I didn't need to. I called my grandma and told her I was hanging out at E's house today. After she gave me her usual round of rules, I hung up, ending the conversation with "I love you".

"So, what're we gonna do today? Video games? Tv? Movie? A friendly game of hide and seek?" I listed off activities, Benny's ears perking up when he hear's 'Video Games'. I spun around in E's computer chair. "Ooo! How about-" I cut off Benny, "Wait. No. I pick this time. You guys always pick. I say Hide and seek. Like I said, It'll be a friendly game." I smiled and stopped the spinning. "_Then _can we play Super Ninja four, Return of the Zombies?" Benny asked hopefully. "It's such a stupid ga-" I started off, but stopped when Benny pushed me. "Don't you dare say it's a stupid game!" I fell to the floor with a thud. "Ow!" I kicked his leg and got off the ground. "Ouch! Bea!" He rubbed his leg then playfully glared at me. "Sorry, but it's your fault. Maybe if you hadn't insulted my favorite game..." I rolled my eyes and smile, pushing him lightly.

"Alright," I clap my hands together once then look between the two, "Who's going to count?" "I say Benny counts." Ethan said, already pushing his best friend into a corner. "What? This is not fair! I demand a vote!" I chuckled. "All in favor of Ben being the counter, say 'I'." I said. "I!" Ethan and I exclaimed in unison. Benny's jaw dropped in disbelief. "Fine. I'll count to twenty,"

As he began his count I, along with my good friend Ethan, frantically searched the room for a good spot to hide. Finally suggesting the closet, I go in and lightly close the door almost all the way. "Twenty! Ready or not, hear I-! E, you're so easy to find! You had your leg sticking out!" Benny exclaims as he bends down and watches his friend crawl out from under his bed. "Did you see where Bea went?" My tall friend whispered a bit loudly. Ethan shook his head as Sarah, Ethan's babysitter, opened the door. "Guys, we've got a little problem down on Maple Street. There's a few vam-" "A few what's?" Benny yelled, cutting her off while he shook his head along with Ethan. Sarah raised an eyebrow and continued, "Vampires. There's a-" "I can't hear you!" Benny yelled, once again as my two guy friend shook their head violently and doing that hand motion you do when it's not the right time for someone to say something.

"What's up with you guys?" She asked. Ethan mouthed, 'There's someone hiding somewhere.' She sniffed the air once then knit her brows, looking a bit defensive as she opened the close door. I smiled awkwardly and waved. "Hi." She looked back at the boys, who shrugged helplessly. "We were playing hide and seek." Benny informed. "Uh," She began, "I was just... talking about a game. It's called Maple Street and every few hours.." She looked back at the boys for help. "The games alerts you that the vampires, werewolves, and other supernatural creatures are on Maple Street. The object of the game is to defeat them while collecting information along the was so that you know how to fight them." I nodded in interest at Ethan's description of the game. "Sounds cool, can I play?" They all shook their heads quickly. I looked behind Ethan and at his clock. "Oh, that's ok, then. I have to go home anyways. See you guys later!" I smiled and left, listening to the chorus of byes.

* * *

Ohkay and a half, so if you have a Quotev account, you may or may not have seen this story on there. This is in fact _my_ story, I just wanted to post it on here since that's what this website was made for -fanfictions. I'm a head by _three_ chapters on there and _might_ be updating tomorrow, meaning that when I update the Quotev one, I'll update this one. Haha, I don't even know if my story's any good, but I like it. See you guys whenever I update next.


	2. Chappie2

"Is Maple Street in the app store, Game Stop, or..?" I trailed off, looking at Benny uncertainty as I waited for him and Ethan to get their books out of their lockers. The teen boys shared a look before turning back to me, "Neither. They stopped selling it a few months ago; it's no that popular." Benny shrugged, he turned to Ethan and gave him a thumbs up. Ethan rolled his eyes and added, "It's not popular at all. We just thought the cover looked cool." "Oh, it sounded cool. Maybe sometime I can play it with you guys?" I asked as we walked out of the building. School was finally over, but the down side was that we had a mountain stack of homework to complete over the two day weekend. "I think you'd get really scared_ if_ you ever got the chance to 'play' with us." Benny stated as he grabbed his bike from the rack. Ethan smacked his best friends' arm and hissed, "Benny." I ignored that and rolled my eyes at Benny's comment. "Oh, please. As if I would ever pee my pants over some game."

He gave me a goofy smile, "If you did get scared, though, would you let me hold you?" I turned my head to him as he winked and Ethan rolled his dark brown eyes. "All night." I joked. "Hey guys!" I screamed and jumped up, holding onto my hart as I turned around to see the one and only Rory. "What did I tell you?!" Benny yelled, glaring at the short blond. "Come 'ere, you little-" I pushed Benny away from Rory. "Haha, wittle Benny can't twouch dis." Rory childishly said, sticking out his tongue. Benny angrily made a grab for the shorter boy as I resisted the heavy urge to laugh at how silly the both of them looked. Pointed a finger at Benny and laughed at him as I continuously held him back.

Now it's not funny; I'm now annoyed. "Stop it! The both of you! What are you, twelve?" I questioned, crossing my arms over my chest and looking between the both of them. "On a scale of one threw ten." Benny said, winking at me. "Yeah, on a scale of how stupid you are." Rory corrected, pointing at the hazel eyed teen. I shook my head and jogged up to Ethan and Sarah as the two boys created a new argument. "Hey, Sarah. Where did you come from?" I waited for her answer as I looked over my shoulder, glancing at Benny. "Oh just a while ago, y'know, ran here. Uh, I needed to talk to Ethan about something... In private, if you don't mind." She smiled apologetically. "Oh. _Oh_. Well, that's okay. My, uh, house is close by anyway." I assured her, glancing back at Benny one last time; he's still engaged in and argument with my little blond friend.

I spotted my house, jogged over to the lime-green colored home and took out my keys. I unlocked the door quickly and stepped into the dark house. None of the lights were on like they usually were when I came home. "Granma? Grandmama?" I played, smiling at my stupid joke. "Where art thou, grandmother?" I called out, going u stairs and checking all the rooms. I took a deep breath and said her name a few more times around the house, freaked out about the situation. I was breathing heavily, walking toward the basement door. In a scary movie, I would probably have a bat curled around my fingers, the monster or threat lurking around in the basement, my brutally murdered grandmother at the feet of the threat as it waited for me to make my way down the creaky, old, worn out steps. Once at the bottom of the steps, it would lounge at me, I would let out a long terrified scream, and then it would stop, because my heart stopped.

But none of that happened, I walked down the stairs empty handed, no noise emerged from the freshly polished wooden steps and as I find my way to the bottom, I see a purplish fog escaping from a huge pot, my grandmother picking up a jar with vile looking things and opened it, pouring half of it's contents into the pot while she murmured words under her breath. Her once pearly grey eyes are now glowing and deathly black. I widen my caramel brown eyes and whisper, barley audible, "Grandma?"

"G-grandma?" I whispered again. I'm positive that I would've ran as far as my nonathletic legs would take if it had not have been for the fact that my feet had been crazy-glued to the pavement. My grandmother looked up, her black, glassy eyes sizing me up. "Hello, Beatrice. You're home early." She observed, her grey eyes ever so slowly returning, the deathly black ones fading away. "Wh-what were you, uh, doing?" I asked hesitantly, backing up slowly, closer to the steps. "Oh, just brewing up a potion." She replied casually as she turned her back to me, putting a few jars on a high self filled with others. "Oh." I was utterly confused. "That's, um, interesting..." I trailed off awkwardly, unsure of what to say next. My grandmother strode over to me, a gentle smile placed on her pale, wrinkly lips. "It's okay, dear. Come upstairs with me and I'll explain a few things to you."

And that's exactly what she did. I was told that she was a witch, I carry the powers of a witch within me, and I was also informed that the supernatural are real; vampires, werewolves, witches, anything and everything. "But, there are a few more things that need to be said," She patted my knee as she looked me in the eyes, "Although I don't think I should tell you as of right now." "When will you tell me? Aren't witches supposed to be evil? What was that potion you were making for?" My grandmother got off of the couch and went towards the kitchen, stopping at the frame to turn around and look at me once more, "All in good time, deary. And I'll tell you one thing, the witches are the good guys." Smiling proudly, she went into the kitchen.

* * *

"Hey guys!" I greeted my small group of friends, smiling at all of their faces, lingering on Benny's for a while longer. "Hi, Bea." Ethan said uneasily, glancing at Benny threw the corner of his brown eyes. I knit my brows together, looking back and forth between the both of them. "What's wrong?" I questioned, concern dripping from my words. Benny closed his eyes and sighed, "Beatrice, we need to spend sometimes away from you." He opened his eyes the same time mine widened. "W-what? Why? What did I-" I sputtered out helplessly. _What?_

"No, no," He said, putting his hands firmly on my shoulders. "It's not you; it's us. But, you have nothing to worry about! We'll be back to hanging out with you before you know it! It's just that.. well.." Benny looked at Ethan for help and guidance, his warm hands still places on my shoulders. His shorter friend shrugged, "That game Maple Street is getting pretty intense and we need a break time from the social world. It won't take long, Bea." A fiery hot pain started in the back of my eyes as the two teen boys stared at me, awaiting my answer. "Wait, no, don't cry." Benny pleaded sadly. "C'mon, Bea. We're not going to be gone permanently. It'll be a few days, maybe a week or two? It really depends on how long it takes for us to defeat them- those creatures on Maple Street." He explained as he took his palms off of my shoulders, now cold from his warm hands leaving them.

I blinked a few times, attempting to kill off the salty tears. "Um, okay." I spun on my heels, the bell going off. I began to walk away from them. Two out of four of my only friends just told me that we can't hang out anymore, or as of right now, but that doesn't create much of a difference. "Beatrice Channer," A voice called out to me in slight desperation, 'I promise it won't take long!" I didn't look over my shoulder, or answer back, or even talk to them for the rest of the day, because a few minutes later, I found out that Sarah and Rory were also going to be ignoring me for as long as it took them to defeat the enemy's on that game of theirs. Not even Erica would talk to me.

And it was in that moment, after school as I walked home alone, that I, Beatrice Channer, discovered that as of right now, I am alone.

"How was school, Beatrice?" Grandma asked as I walked threw the front door. I angrily threw my book bag on the ground by the stairs. "Terrible with a capital_ 'T'_! I am friendless, grandma! _Friendless_!" "Oh, dear. What happened? Come with me into the basement. I have a new potion that I need to work on, and made you can help me with it while you explain what went on." I obliged and followed her down into the basement.

"And so, Rory told me that Benny, Ethan, _and _Sarah told him to stay away from me for a while." I informed her, a sadness overtaking once again as I went further into the story of how I became temporarily friendless. "I also had to sit alone at lunch since I basically know no one else." I bit my cheek, nervously preparing to tell her the next sentence. "Worse part is, I sort of... have a crush on one of them..." I swallowed my saliva and looked her in the eye. Her eyebrows perked up in sudden interest. "Who is it? Ethan?" I shook my head. "Rory?" I grimaced a bit, another shake of my head. "Oh, it must be that Benny boy." I nodded in confirmation, my heart skipping a beat at the hear of his name.

'Tell me about him." She sprinkled something into the big, black pot that had mist flowing softly out of it. "Okay, so, uh, he has like, these beautiful hazel eyes, fluffy, yet messy brown hair... he's taller than me. Oh, definitely taller. All of the shirts I've ever seen him in, were striped." I nodded and continued. "His personality... he's actually smarter than he acts, he's goofy, argues with Rory a lot, and he can be funny at times." There was so much more about him, but I couldn't and, frankly,_ didn't want _to explain the rest to her.

So I left it at that.

"That's all?" She asked politely. I shrugged, "Yeah." Grandmother nodded. "Now, it's time for you to help me." She smiled brightly, a slight manic look placed in her grey eyes. "Okay, tell me what to do." "Grab that." She pointed to a large, dusty, leather-bound book that was resting on the shelf behind me. I grabbed the book and wiped the dust from the front cover, handing it over to my waiting grandmother. "Good, now get those three jars there, no, yes, the ones with the- perfect!" She directed me without much detail, even so, I found the correct items in time. "Now, I want you to read these words," She nimbly dragged her fingers down and alongside two pages, showing me specific spots to read. "Got it?" She questioned. "Um, could you show me one more times?" I tried to remember where she pointed as I followed her pale finger across the pages. I've never noticed before, but her nails were bitten down to the beds. It was a clear sign of nervousness- it ran in the family.

But what should she be worried about?

I read off carefully each and every word that she assigned to me as she placed different things into the pot that had been slightly rusted over with age. Then seemed to be words from a different language I've never spoken before, but my grandmother told me I said every word just fine. Then everything was complete, it was late, and we still haven't eaten dinner, much less have I showered yet. That was next on my unwritten list of things to do tonight, and the last things I did before brushing my teeth and going to bed.

* * *

Hey guys, Im updating again. We are quite close to the chapters on quotev, that way I'm writing them. Hope you like this chapter! Favorite, follow, or review if you liked it!


	3. Chappie3

Exactly a week has passed since the day my former friends said that they had to ignore me because of a game. Who chooses a game over a friend? But, those days I had without them, I spent reading my grandmother spell book, filled with potions and, of course, spells. She bookmarked the pages for the spells I had to remember by heart. There were quite a few, resulting in her testing me on these certain spells. I aced it every time.

"Um, grams? Can I take a break? I have homework that I have to finish." I explained, closing the leather-bound book. "OK, Beatrice. When you're done with that, dear, I need you to come down stairs and practice this spell again." She informed, point to the form of words that would be used as a magical charm. I nodded and made my way upstairs. My book bag was resting on my bed, waiting patiently for me. I sat on my queen sized bed and opened my purple bag, taking out the books and paper that I would need to complete my homework. "Okay, calculus, give me all you got." I mumbled as I opened my math book, flipping to the page that we were assigned.

I groaned. "I don't understand!" I complained, nearly chucking the heavy book in the trash bin, along with my now crumpled homework paper. I sighed and closed my eyes. "C'mon, Bea. You've got this. You can do calculus!" I cheered myself on uselessly. "Oh, God... I cannot do this." I opened my eyes and nearly screamed. Standing in front of me was a tall teen boy with black hair and a horrifying smile. "Who- what- how'd, how'd you get in my room?" "Now, now, Beatrice. Calm down, I'm not going to hurt you. I just wanted to have a little chat with you." The stranger gave me an open-mouth smile, exposing his pearl white fangs.

"H-how do you know my name?" I stuttered, racking my brain for a spell that would get rid of him. "Your grandmother, Eileen, I work with her." He stuck out a hand and gave my a closed-mouth smile. "I'm Jesse." I glanced at his hand, then at the brown-eyed boy. Sticking my warm hand into his ice cold one, I shivered and shook two times. "So, I wanted to talk business with you," He started, making himself comfortable on my computer chair. "I understand that you're mad at your "friends", correct?" He questioned, using quotation marks. "Um, yeah. Sort of." "Oh, o need to be shy and closed up; we're all friends here."

I rubbed my knees and sat up straight, "How did you get in here, Jesse?" I asked, crossing my arms over my nearly flat chest. "Never leave your window open. Even if you are on the second floor." Jesse advised. "Because vampires can fly. I know, I know." My grandma was telling me about the strengths and weakness of a vampire last night. "Back to the point," He said, a bit impatiently. He sighed and shook his head, giving me a look of sympathy. Whether it was real or fake, I couldn't tell. "Don't yo think it's best to, I don't know, hurt them like the hurt you? Give them a taste of their own, bitter medicine?" He questioned, eye brows raised. "No. They..." I swallowed and looked him dead in the eye. "They're coming back. After thy're down with their game, they promised that we'd all be friends again."

"Oh, they promised?" He gave me a look of mock surprise. "What, like, sweared to God? Maybe on the River Styx? Ooo, what about a Pinky-Promise, huh?" He taunted. "News flash, sweaty. They aren't coming back. They're too busy trying to hurt your grandmother." He replied smugly. "What are you... what are you talking about?" I shook my head. They wouldn't do anything to hurt her, they didn't even know her! "What?! You didn't know?" He chuckled and shook his head. "Wow, some friends they are. You didn't know at all that they're trying to destroy your grandmother, Eileen?" I shook my head and stood up. "I don't exactly know you or what you're talking about, but I do know one thing; my friends are coming back and everything will be just like they were before." I still had my arms crossed over my chest, my lips pursed as I glared the vampire down.

His jaw tightened then loosened as Jesse stood up, his tall form towering over my short one. "What did they tell you there were leaving you for?" "What does th-" "Tell me, what did they say they were leaving you for?!" He yelled, squinting his eyes at me. "Benny and Ethan said that it was for this game called Maple Street. It's about these evil mythical creatures that like, invade Maple Street and they have to stop them." I shrugged. "Wow. That's all I can say because, if I'm gathering all of this information up correctly, I would say that 'Maple Street' isn't a game, these 'mythical' creatures are obviously real, and those 'evil creatures' are actual people, like you and me. And Eileen is one of them."

"So?" I scoffed. "My grandma isn't evil. What else do you want to say before you go?" I asked as I opened my window, ushering him closer. "Who abandons their friend for a game?" Jesse hopped out of my window and I watched as he flew away. He's right. Who does that?

I sat back down on my bed, looking at my math book. "We meet again, old friend." I say sarcastically to the cardboard covered book. I open it and get out a sheet of paper and my number two pencil. Whoever invented calculus is evil, I thought as I struggled on the first question. And the ones after that. I sighed and went down stairs, going into the kitchen and grabbing a bag of chips. "You're done with your homework already, dear?" My grandmother asked, coming in from around the corner. "Not even close." I answered, exasperated. "Oh, Beatrice. I know of a spell that'll help you get your homework done quicker." She grinned as she instructed for me to get my homework.

Once I brought the impossible work down stairs, I set the book in front of her. Eileen said a short, mystical chant and numbers and answers filled the page, all in my hand writing. "Woah! Who'd you do that?" I exclaimed, examining my completed homework. "I can get used to this..." I mumbled as I smiled brightly at my grandmom. "It's what we witches do; make life easier. It's what the witches and I are working on now. We teamed up with the vampires so that we can make the world a better place, starting with Whitechapel."

* * *

6:30am

**Me:** R u guys done?  
_Read at 7:12am_

10:04pm

**Benny: **No. Sorry, Bea.

**Me: **Its been two months now benny  
_Delivered_

I sighed as I waited for him to reply. Although I've gotten used to not hanging out with them anymore, it still bothers me that they have't came back. Maybe Jesse was right. Maybe they aren't coming back and possibly they are going against my grandmother, the woman whose trying to make the world a better place. I've been practicing more intensely on my spells, helping Eileen with potions, and talking to Jesse -the only friend I have. Aside from that, my grades in calculus are picking up rapidly, thanks to the spell Eileen taught me, in exchange for some of my blood. She used it for another potion, said something about my blood being rare and special.

12:45am

**Benny: **I know, Beatrice. I'm sorry.

"There's my favorite girl." Jesse said with wide arms, awaiting a hug. I rolled my eyes and gave him one, shivering once his ice cool hands touched the warm skin of my back. I was wearing a thin T-shirt. "What are you doing here? It's three in the morning." I stated as I pulled away from his grasp. "What I should be asking you is,m what are you doing up so early?" He raised a brow and cocked his head to the side, a smile playing across his lips. "Wipe that smirk off your face, okay? I was studying. I have a test coming up and, and Eileen wanted me to learn some more spells." He towered over my small 4'7 frame and crossed his arms over his chest. "So now you're calling her by her first name? What ever happened to _grandma_?" I rolled my eyes and sat back down on my bed. "That username is long gone. About as dead as my first friendships acquired in this town." He nodded and took a look at my room, walking around it. "Nice place. As much as I've been in here, I've never really had a second to glance around. Inspect it. Judge it. But it's beautiful; not as nearly as beautiful as you, of course." I shook my head and rolled my eyes, yet again. "What do you want, Jesse?" He bent down to my eye level and smirked. "You," He paused and moved his head closer to mine. "Beatrice, dealing, you need someone who's good in relationships. Someone who will love you no matter what. Someone who can protect you from harms way; I'm that someone."

I raised my eyebrows. "Besides, do you really want someone like_ Benny Weir_ to be your boyfriend? He abandoned you, Bea. He and his friends left you just so that they can destroy your poor, innocent grandmother whose only trying to help the world. Be my girlfriend, Beatrice. And together, we can stop those who've hurt you." I swallowed as Jesse came in closer and whispered, "We can give them a taste of their medicine. Or something much stronger." My heart pounded. Is this what I wanted? To make Ethan, Benny, Rory, and Sarah suffer as they did me? To no longer let them taste the sweetness that is friendship and care? Jesse looked at me with those oh-so stunning brown pools of melted chocolate and bit my bottom lip softly._ It's been two months. _A bitter thought occurred. _Make them pay Beatrice. Make them rot in deep sorrow. They want to destroy your only source of family left. Be with Jesse; he'll protect you and Eileen from those evil, evil so-called 'friends'. _He'll protect us.

And that was enough to make me crash my lips into Jesse, tasting the unusual flavor of blood. My first ever boyfriend is a vampire.

"C'mon, E! We didn't even know what this old hag looks like! We've been hunting her down for two months and still don't know anything about her!" Benny complained. I listened to their conversation from behind a tree. I didn't plan on eavesdropping, but I overheard my ex-friends talking, that and Jesse said I need to find out what makes them scared, tick, etc. Anything that could hurt them. If they weren't trying to abolish my grandma, I might've felt bad for doing so, but all usual intentions flew out the door once I accepted the fact that their evil. "Bea text me last night asking if we were done, and do you have any idea how terrible I felt telling her that we basically weren't done with what we convinced her was some game?" Benny tried again after he was met with the stinging comeback of silence. "We need to take down the witch before we can even _think_ about talking to Beatrice again. We're trying to protect her remember? Don't you recall what I said about that vision I had when I touched her? She's a powerful witch and she doesn't even know it. We have to keep her away from all of_ this_; the supernatural."

One of them sighed, most likely Ethan. The shorter boy continued, "Besides, why are you getting so worked up, Benny? She's just some crush. You have _plenty_ of those." I closed my eyes. "No, no. I actually care about Bea. She's... awesome. Pretty, funny, playful..." He railed off. Ethan gave Benny and exasperated sigh. "Well if you care about her so much, you'll stay away from her until we find out a way to take down the evil witch."

"That is so weird and disturbing on so many levels." I admitted as I watched Jesse finish sucking blood from and innocent night jogger. "I have to do whatever keeping me alive." He stated as he wiped his mouth with the back of his pale hand. I shuddered as I replayed the previous events in my mind once again. Her shrill scream as he bared his pointy fangs, her useless calls for help as he slowly, tauntingly advanced on the poor, defenseless woman. It was far more disturbing than weird. "Come on, babe. We've got places to be." "Like where?" I inquired. He smirked and rolled his eyes. "What? You don't trust me?" He asked as he lead me out of the ally-way. "It's not that. I just want to know where you're taking me." He sighed. "There's a vampire meeting that can't start without me, their leader." I raised my brows. Since when was Jesse a vampire leader?

"Oh." I nodded as he turned around and bent down. "Get on my back and hang on tight." I did as instructed and instantly, he sped off to his destination with incredible speed. I tightened my jaw to keep from screaming with either fear or excitement; I wouldn't know. Seconds later I'm rudely greeted with glares and looks of disapproval as we enter an old, abandon warehouse. One of the male vampires got up from his seat and questioned, "Who's that?" Jesse smiled and gave me a kiss on my cheek. "My girlfriend and the _special witch_ I was telling you about earlier." The vampire smiled brightly and nodded with much understanding. "Oh, she's really the catch." He complimented as he returned back to his respected spot. I awkwardly stood next to my boyfriend as he put his arm around my shoulders and pulled me closer. "I bring to you, Beatrice Channer! Queen of the witches!" The vampires cheered as I knit my eyebrows together. "Queen of Witches?" I whispered to Jesse. He turned his head to look down at me, a look I didn't recognize sown into his facial features. "Just go with it."

* * *

Yup. I updated the original and now this one. We've officially caught up, the way I posted everything. Big thanks to those of you who've reviewed, Favorited, and followed. I appreciate it :)


	4. Chappie4

The vampires were nice to me once they heard I was the 'Queen of Witches'. Alluring title, but I'm pretty sure it doesn't belong to me -a witch in training. Even if it does feel right. "So, she's the one you wouldn't shut up about." A girl with short jet-black hair pointed at me and nodded in approval. "I've never met such a young queen." She admitted. "Then you should be honoured because this is youth you're looking at. A young mind and soul that has a vast amount of potential." Jesse stated. "Is she going to lead?" She asked. "Of course she's not. We're going to protect her. This pests are going to be after her and we have to make sure they don't find her." Jesse said harshly. The girl rolled her eyes. "I've known this guy for a hundred years, Queen Beatrice. Trust me, he's a royal pain in the ass. Thinks he's so high up there in the food chain." Jesse hissed at her, barring his fangs. She did the same and flipped him off. "I'm Guin, by the way. The only vampire to ever question his authority and talk bad about him to his face." Guin beamed proudly at me. "Also the most annoying and childish vampire I've ever encountered." Jesse mumbled as he lead me away from her.

Jesse lead us to a professional seeming room within the warehouse and clapped his hands three times, calling for attention. Instantly, every vampire in the compound speed to the room I guessed to be the meeting room; I wouldn't know. "Good evening, fellow vampires. Today, we're to discuss-" And I zoned out, only picking up certain details that talked about cooperation with the witches. Within the time frame of two hours, the ever-so boring meeting was over and everyone was off into hiding, hunting, or other business.

* * *

"I-I can't pronounce this word no matter how hard I try. Can't I just give up and move on to a different spell? Latin words make my brain hurt." I complained. "They're not all Latin, deary. Earthpresist and spellmasters use Latin, witches use a good mix of lots. Greek, Latin, Egyptian for the more complex ones, Chinese, and many more. You'd be surprised at how many languages come together for the supernatural world. I find it beautiful."

"I find it hard."

She smiled and shook her head. "Your too much like your mother. She was a powerful witch, spellmaster on one side, witch on the other. Can you guess witch parent was which?"

She gave me and all-knowing smile. "Easy. You were, and still are, the witch." I said smugly as I put the spell book down. "Men can be witches, too, you know. Warlocks, actually. But, same thing." My jaw dropped as I stared at her. If she was a spellmaster, how did she know those sufferer languages? Did she hang around Gramps so much that it wore off on her? "Wow. Didn't see that coming." I admitted. Eileen nodded triumphantly."Well, I still consider myself a witch, what with knowing how to cast a spell like one and all." I nodded my understanding and went back to attempting to pronounce a spell.

* * *

"Beatrice, I know I'm not supposed to be talking to you, but I couldn't resist! It's been years!"

"It's been two months."

"Hex yeah it's been!"

I rolled my eyes at Rory but found my self hugging him anyhow, holding on as if my life depended on it. "I've missed you, honestly. It's a real drag not having you around. Ethan's pretty stressed about something I can't tell you, Benny misses you just as much as me, if not more." Rory paused to nudge me suggestively. "Sarah's worried like Ethan. And Erica could care less about you." Rory sat on my bed and I sat next to him. "Nice of you to tell me all that." He nodded with much vitality, "You're welcome! So how's it been, Bea?" I shrugged, not really knowing what to say. How has it been? I've actually been having some fun studying spells and hanging out with Jesse, joking a bit and learning new things from Eileen. All in all, I think it's been pretty great. "Uhm, awesome, really. I've been... Doing stuff." I answered simply.

"I've been doing stuff, too! Wanna watch a movie downstairs?" I replayed a memory of the last time we watched a movie together and shook my head. "Nahh, why don't we play Monopoly instead?" I suggested. "Sounds gggrrrrrr-eat!" Rory exclaimed, copying the tiger from that cereal commercial. And we played Monopoly. I never knew that Rory was so good until he beat me five times in a row. "How did you learn to play so well?" He shrugged and asked if I wanted to play another round, and to which I said it was getting pretty late and that he should probably leave. He promised to sit next to me the next day at lunch.

* * *

"The Rorster in the hiz-house!" My hyperactive blond friend exclaimed as he sat down next to me during lunch, jubilation radiating off of him. "What's gotten you so happy?" "I got an 'A' on my test -the only 'A' in the class! Ha! Take that, nerds!" I smiled at his overly happy stated and retorted, "Rory, you are a nerd." His face dropped as he thought about it. "Oh yeah." I chuckled and shook my head. I looked around the cafeteria, spotting Ethan and Benny at the other end of the room, glaring at Rory. Benny got up and made his way over here. "Rory, what are you doing? Ethan told you to stay away." "Ethan isn't the boss of me! I can sit by who I-"

"Remember why you're not supposed to be around her?" Rory thought about it then suddenly got up, shooting me an apologetic look. "Sorry, Bea. It's for your own good." Rory walked away as I felt a fiery pain start behind my eyes, my vision began to swim. I stood up and hit Benny in the arm. "Ow! What was that-" He paused and stared at my, worry and a bit of regret filling in his eyes. "I'm-" He started, only to be cut off by my demanding and harsh words. "Enough of the 'sorry's, Weir." I demanded, hitting his arm again, causing him to cradle it. "I hate you, and Ethan. You can both rot in Hell for all I care." I pushed passed him and left the cafeteria. I somewhat regretted my words. Ethan and Benny took Rory away when he tried to come back. That's not doing something for my own good, that's- that's rude, selfish, and mean. Evil, really.

And I guess that's what they are; evil.

* * *

"I wonder about you sometimes." Jesse said with mock concern as I hung upside down in between two swings. "This is just a good way to relieve stress, y'know? I read it on wiki-how." I admitted. The past few days went by in a haze, I'd been mulling around trying to figure out what to do with my life. Did I even have a purpose? Who knew ex-friends could mess you up so much? I just keep losing people. My mom, dad, twin sister... everyone. "Your blood is going to rush to your brain, Beatrice." He warned. I groaned and reached up for the bar, unhooking my legs from the bar and letting go. Dizzily, I stumbled toward Jesse, the world around me teeter-tottering. "See? You're already dizzy. Come on, let's take you home." Jesse rolled his eyes at me and grabbed my arm, hulling me away from the park.

* * *

_"Hush, little baby, don't say a word." _

"Papa's gonna buy you a mockingbird." I whispered, reliving the memory of my mother singing that well-known lullaby to my every night.

_"And if that mocking bird won't sing, Papa's gonna buy you a diamond ring."_

"And if that diamond ring turns brass," I continued, my voice barely audible.

"Papa's gonna buy you a looking glass." I turn and search for the source of the voice. "Hey, Guin. How'd you know I was here?" I've also been spending more time with Guin. She sniffed the air as an example then stated, "Your blood is a smell that your skin can't contain. It's a strong, _strong_ scent." I nodded and picked up a rock, tossing it into the lake, hopping it would skip. It sunk. "You shouldn't be by a lake in the middle of the woods _thinking_. You should be in your house, preparing for the war." I picked up another rock. "What war?" She laughs.  
"That idiot. He sugar codes everything, doesn't he? So Eileen is trying to make the world a better place, right? She's gonna need witches, spellmasters, vampires, siren's and werewolves, eh? Don't you think that at least some of the supernatural actually_ like_ how the world is now? That some would actually fight for the humans? This little 'making the would a better place' thing is so that they can get ride of humans. The witches are also trying to trick the vampires. With no humans, what are the vampires to drink? The witches and spellmasters have had some bad experiences with us and want us gone. Jesse and his little pack of idiots are too blind to see that." I turned to Guin, completely confused. "But I thought you were all for it?" She shakes her head. "I'm all against it. I've been trying to change your boyfriends mind about this ever since it started."

Is it true? In a desperate attempt to get rid of vampires, they're going after humans first? It couldn't be, could it? Would that mean that Benny, Ethan, and Sarah have been in the right this whole time? No. That's impossible. Guin is lying. I bet Ethan sent her. _Guin works for Ethan, _a dark voice whispers,_ destroy her. _And that's just what I do.

_Her eyes turn a deathly black color, grey swirling around. As she repeats a spell over and over and over, Guin screams at her to stop, a dark light shining threw her. Beatrice chants the spell one last time and Guin disappears in a flash, leaving dust in her wake. Beatrice drops to the ground, exhausted. The last thing that enters her mind, _"Hush, little baby, don't say a word,"_ before she passes out._

* * *

Filler chapter? Filler chapter. But it shows you in inside look on her old life a bit, right? But dang, she killed someone. A_ vampire, _but still a someone! Sorry it took me so long to update! I was grounded and shizz, but I'm back now! Favorite if you liked it! Review, too, please!


	5. Chappie5

_Brooke saw the young witch commit murder. The Princess of Fairies flew off in a rush to Eileen, to recite everything that had went on. "Master Eileen, Beatrice has used a spell to dispose of a vampire. The vampire had been trying to tell the young queen of your brilliant plan." Eileen raised a greying brow and frowned. "Did Beatrice believe her?" The small flying creature shook her tiny head. "No. That's why Queen Beatrice killed her." Eileen nodded. "Okay, Brooke. You are dismissed." _

* * *

I woke up with a pounding in my head, my vision blurry and wavering. "Mmm." I mumbled, turning on my side. "Oh, Beatrice, you're awake." Jesse sat on the end of a familiar bed, my bed. "W-what happened?" I asked, placing a hand to my forehead. "I don't know. Jayson found you in the woods." I frowned. "Jayson?" Jesse grimaced. "Yeah, he's a ghost." I mouthed 'Oh' and slowly sat up. "Here; drink this." I did as told and suddenly, my head no longer hurt. "What was that?" Jesse smiled darkly. "A potion. Your grandmother made it." I nodded, unsure of his evil smile. Why did my boyfriend smile at me like that?

* * *

I walk to school in an upbeat manner. Since I drank my grandmothers potion, I was always happy and obedient. More so than usual. "Wow, Beatrice. You're glowing." A girl from my World History class complimented. "Uh, thanks." She smiles, her pearly white shining like the moon. "You're welcome. By the way, my name's Brooke." She said, her aqua eyes twinkling. I nodded, feeling a bit guilty that she knew my name but I didn't know her's. The brunette smiled once more before waving bye. "See you in World History." She said. "Yeah, you too." I called back. I grab my science book out of my locker and walk to my first class.

* * *

_Ethan and Benny stand in a dead end hallway, discussing the latest news. "Bea killed a vampire? That's awesome!" Benny exclaimed in a whisper. Ethan rolled his eyes. "Not exactly. That means she knows about the supernatural. That means the she should know she's a queen. What if she fights on the wrong side? Sarah eavesdropped in a conversation and head Jesse saying they were about to start killing off humans. She also said that they talked about the Queen of Witches. Beatrice is the Queen of Witches, remember?" Benny, almost completely confused, asked. "And?" Ethan rolled his eyes. "She can fight with them, against us. If she killed a vampire that was her friend, what are the odds she won't kill us?"_

* * *

_**Extremely**_**, sorry. Um, so this is going to be a short story with not many chapters, #sorrynotsorry The war is coming up so yeah, be prepared. Sorry for not updating in so long. I had tons of homework and shizz. **


End file.
